


Drabbles & One Shots of The Flash (season 5)

by narniansmagic



Category: The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Adorable Cisco Ramon, Barry Allen & Iris West Friendship, Caitlin Snow is Killer Frost, Cute Ending, Episode: s05e08 The One with the Thanksgiving Flashbacks, F/M, Fluffy Ending, Gender Neutral, Reader-Insert
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-06
Updated: 2018-12-06
Packaged: 2019-09-12 17:51:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 3,651
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16877487
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/narniansmagic/pseuds/narniansmagic
Summary: Multiple drabbles & one shots of the new season of The Flash - where reader is featuring the friendships or relationships between the reader and the characters.





	1. Totally Awesome (Nora Allen/wife!Reader)

**Author's Note:**

> I assume since you're here it means you've seen the latest episodes of Season 5 - so if anyone hasn't seen the current episodes of Season 5 plz leave this and go watch then come back <3 <3

"That's a great idea! We could check with FEMA to see if there's any father's matching Cicada's description... and reports of any injuries near the crash site." Barry said, he was liking the idea. 

"So," Harrison paused while lifting up his eyebrow. "then we split up." his accent coming in thick, it was still weird to think that this Harrison - or known as the _Great Sherlock detective_ would have a french accent, one that neither of the past Harrison Wells had. You'd admit that to yourself it was a bit sexy, but nothing beats the scarlet Speedster. 

"I'm good at tracking things down," you pushed past your thoughts at stepped forward. You'd sworn that if you looked in the mirror right now you could easily tell determination was spread across your face. "So... I will try find the satellite core -" However, Harrison decided to step in, he wanted to be the greatest Detective ever, and he was certainly show his ego. "I will come with you and everybody else look for the names!" Harrison said, waving his pen around while moving next to you. 

"Hey, um -" a squeaky voice suddenly piped up and you were sure it was Nora. You and Nora haven't had the best of times because of whatever your future self did to her. Of course you were mad, but once Barry had a talk with you... there was no point in beating yourself up against you because of the future you. 

"um, do you mind if I actually come with you too?" Nora's smile spread wider as her feet excitedly lifted off the ground from her nerves, but nevertheless she was really hoping she could come. 

You couldn't believe it! Nora actually wanted to do something with you that wasn't with Barry! I mean, you've always loved their relationship but the strain on your relationship was getting worse. And ever since you and Nora have had heart-to-heart moments things have definitely been getting better for the both of you. 

"It's just that I saw you jump off a building last week - and that was _totally_   _AWESOME_ \- so ... " you stood there in disbelief but a massive simile begging to grow on your face. You looked at Barry for a moment and you've never seen such a cheesy smile as he tries to hide it with his hand. 

".. you and I did some detective work together?" Nora finishes. You can tell she's overly excited compared to Harrison. His posture has shrunken a little bit and his aura is giving off jealousy. "oooh, I think two people -" at this he looks at you (to which you only giggle), "is quite enough-" you cheekily hit his chest with the back of your hand, having quite enough of his ego. Seriously, the past two Harrison's already had their ego! You don't need another one! 

"I think what he's trying to say it that we would love to have you come with us." At this point, Harrison is groaning at the response but Nora simply (and excitedly) steps towards you. 

This is going to be a great day. 


	2. Barry Allen/wife!Reader

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Reader keeps blaming herself over what happened with Nora in the future - but Barry knows how to comfort her. (reader is also just a normal human, she has no powers)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this is kinda a sad angsty one-shot so prepare for some sadness (but with happy ending)

It should've been easy, right?  
  


Seeing your daughter from _the future_ \- with all the knowledge from her present and not to mention she's a pretty cool speedster. You love her smile, you love the fact that she's yours and you can claim her forever with love and promises. However, it's not that simple as you would've liked. Nora has been putting fake smiles ever since she's told you what you did to her in the future. To hide her from the truth, to who she really was. You can't believe your future self would ever do something as horrible as that. But apparently, it did happen. 

Ever since you'd had the horrifying talk with Nora (after one of the missions went horribly wrong with the bombs), her voice has been nagging inside your head. And Barry's starting to notice it too. You always make a good breakfast, no matter the occasion but lately something's been off and he hasn't quite figured it out. He wish he could have other powers that could read people's minds or be invisible so he could listen to your private moments with Nora. He's also started to notice that your normal-up beat self hasn't been so active and he can spot the sad smile from a mile away when he's talking to Cisco or Ralph. The others have started to notice it too. Iris and Caitlin especially. They're like a sisters to you, they've always been there in there to support you in the worst and good times. Iris starts to notice it first, right after Nora brushes you a cold shoulder. Your whole posture slumps and your head hangs low - an often habit Iris, Caitlin and Barry have picked up over the years of friendship.  

A sprinkle of tears is often found in your eyes now and then, and when Cisco walks in with his head held high and his head filled with plans and knowledge - he notices that you've isolated yourself from the rest of the team, sitting in the corner near the recovery room by the desk with your head hung low and a few glances every so often. 

When Nora speaks up about the next plan to help with the sudden meta crisis, you can't help but look down in and bury yourself in thoughts. Barry realises immediately. His posture stiffens and the whole room suddenly feels tense. Not like the easy go-free vibe it once had seconds ago. 

"Okay, well why don't you guys get a head start on that. And (Y/N)," Harrison begins, turning around to face you. You suddenly lift your head up in surprise, "Uhuh.." you squeak loudly. Your team mates all give their eyebrows raised (except for Barry because he had been watching you the entire time), but you quickly calm yourself as naturally as possible as if you hadn't been repeating the talk with Nora. 

"You should go with Iris and Barry at the crime scene to help." Harrison continues. "We know you're good at picking up stuff." Iris winks at you. You know she's trying to help you feel better with the state you're in. You can since Barry's worrisome nerves across from where you are and you're pretty sure everyone else can too.

You give a small smile and nod your head. You stand up, even with everyone's eyes intently watching you (especially Nora).

Everyone soon gets ready to leave, and as you put on your long coat (because the weather is a bit chilly today), you notice Barry coming up beside you. You love him to bits, and you feel so eternally lucky to have met him, to call him a friend, a lover, a family. However, his smile is replaced with a pleading look. One you know too often. One that means 'we need to have a talk, because I know what's going on' thing. 

Iris immediately moves out the to grab her coat too and gives you a reassuring smile. She quickly leaves, but you wished she would stay - just to help you feel strong again.   

"Look, (Y/N)..." he takes a seat on the small steps, waiting for you to adjust your coat and take a seat next to him. You do so, in seconds and suddenly feel very nervous.

"I know you're beating yourself up again. I notice it, and I'm pretty sure Iris and Caitlin know how you feel already. And now I think Cisco is starting to see it too. But whatever Nora told you, that whatever your future self did - you need to stop blaming yourself for what you haven't done. This is the present." Barry speaks, his voice sounds like he's a thousand years old with wisdom and grace. You wish you had the knowledge like Barry did (even before he was a Speedster), that's where Nora must've gotten her smarts from. 

"I know, but I just can't help but think - I hurt my daughter. My only child, my one and only. And I just can't imagine what I could've done that made it so horrific that I had to hide the truth that you didn't come back. The fact she told me I  _hurt_ my daughter just makes it worse -" at this point Barry's wrapped his arms around you, cradling you as mountains of tears start flooding. Your throat feels sore and you're pretty sure your makeup is now monstrous. 

"But it's the future you. Whatever reason you had to do to Nora, must've meant something that you loved her. That you wanted to protect her-" but you cut him off. Your pretty sure the whole team can hear your cries by now. 

"But I hurt her Bar... why would I hurt my own daughter. And destroy a relationship so beautiful? ... I just wish I could run in time and change it. Change what happened so this would never happen. Why she's so cold to me I understand. But I just can't look at her knowing she hates me to my guts. Knowing, she'll never love me the way I do to her now." you're sobbing, a complete wreck. But Barry gently coos you by rubbing small circles on your shoulders as he holds you tight in a hug. 

"I think in time, just show who you really are and she'll realise that the Future You- isn't you right here. You're different. Your beautiful, happy, my wife -" you can tell he's wanting to use a cheesy line but you see him refrain from it. 

"We love you (Y/N)." you hear a new voice, it's Caitlins. Her soft eyes are like music to your ears. Iris must've told her that Barry was going to talk to you. But she wanted to comfort you to. She'd been so lost in work trying to find her father, that she hadn't seen you like this in so much pain.

"Oh Caitlin..." your voice is all cracked and horrible from the crying but your grip only tightens on Barry's arm. 

"I j-just feel-" she cuts you off with a big hug. You know she's heard the entire conversation. There's no need for words anymore. But you're mistaken.

"I think in time, you and Nora will connect. Think of all the happy things you could do together. Like go to the mall and get your fingernails done. I know you've been needing to do that for a while..." Caitlin smirks and Barry gently chuckles. The light and cheesy conversation is working. Her distraction is coming to plan to make you feel better.

As Caitlin and Barry sooth (Y/N), their plans both work making (Y/N) choke out a laugh with her fallen tears disappearing. She's feeling much better, and Barry can sense the room lighten up. 

However, around the corner - out of site, out of shadow. Nora is listening. She's sitting against the wall, her thoughts are racing. Perhaps she's been wrong all this time. Her mother isn't like the one she's known in the future, in her present. She's been remembering all the times where she's ignored you, brushed against your shoulder or giving you a cold or uneasy stare - and now she feels horrible. She never knew that you could break down so easily like that. She's known you as a normal mother - giving her a curfew, a yell for not doing the dishes - and arguments over why she'd sneak out to go to the Flash Museum. She needs to make this right. She only hopes that together, they can both patch up. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wow, this turned out really long! But I hoped you enjoyed xox


	3. Happy Thanksgiving (Cisco Ramon/Reader)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Harrison 'The Greatest Detective everrr' struggles to understand what Thanksgiving is all about. Caitlin and Cisco try to persuade him until it backlashes on them, making them feel horrible - however you come to the rescue to sprinkle a little light on them all.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Happy be-lated Thanksgiving. We don't really celebrate it here in my country (New Zealand),but i know in America they do. So i hope you all in enjoy it and happy be-lated Thanksgiving to you all!<3 <3

Harrison is pissed. And you can all tell. 

The next thing Caitlin and Cisco hear is loud opera music and grunts and growls coming from Cisco's work room. But sheets have been covered to protect their precious technology and paint has been splattered across a canvass. 

"Why so glum, Sherly?" Cisco laughs, his voice is sweet and filled with joy. He honestly can't wait to spend Thanksgiving with the team and his girlfriend, (Y/N) (Y/L/N). The most beautiful, amazing person he's ever known and loves. 

"Why? ... Because I hardly see the point in this stupid holiday festival. It's pointless. I don't have any family anymore. And I fail to see what I should be thankful for." his voice - even with his french accent - is obviously filled with annoyance and stress. Cisco can see the paint still dripping from the canvass as another one is splattered harshly against it. 

"But you have us," Caitlin pipes in. She's always the one who sees good in people, helps people understand. "You have Cisco, me, Barry, (Y/N), Iris and Ralph." she adds, full-well knowing the kind, beautiful friendship (Y/N) and Cisco have had with all the Wells, even the original Wells.

"Yes, well that's not family though - is it?" his voice is sharp. "You lost your brother and Gypsy split up with you. And Caitlin... don't get me started. Your father disappeared and your mother, well your not on best terms with her either. Also you lost-" 

at this point he's rambling on about the wrongs and stupid stuff that they've all gone through in the paste years that seem like a decade to them. He can see their hopes being smashed one by one or in groups with a cricket bat. Their eyes start to gloom and sadness washes over their bodies. Harrison has made his point. 

"Well... I can't argue there." Cisco says and earning a nod to Caitlin. The room goes deathly quiet and Harrison storms out of the room, not even bothering to take off his apron or turn the music off.

********

The next day was Thanksgiving day. All the food was prepared. There was no Caitlin, Harrison or Cisco in site. 

You were about to go find Cisco when you finally did the last touches to your makeup. You had a simple red dress on (one that Cisco had brought you earlier this year) that fit you perfectly. You loved the delicate little details on it that you could wear this dress to a fancy restaurant if you'd wanted too.  

"Cisco?!" you shouted through the hallways. You finally found them in the lounge area, all three of them were gulping down shots of alcohol (you weren't sure what type because you stood so far away at this point) with glum faces painted on their faces. 

"What on earth are you three doing?!" you gasped, earning a curse from Cisco as he hadn't remembered he was suppose to take you to Thanksgiving at Iris and Barry's place. 

"I was meant to drive you!" he shouted suddenly, obviously his brain started to work again.

"We are skipping Thanksgiving." Caitlin sighed, as she sipped her next drink.

"What? You're skipping Thanksgiving? But you always go, no matter the situation." you reassure her. 

"It's a load of rubbish!" says an irritable Harrison. His hat is slightly tipped forward and his posture has long forgotten how to stand tall and proud. 

"There's nothing to be thankful. Everything sucks and we've all lost and suffered everything and everyone." Harrison grumbles, only making you roll your eyes. You know it's all true, but it's a really poor excuse to put Thanksgiving on hold. 

"But Thanksgiving is suppose to be filled with love, and friendship. You may not realise it, but you have friends. You have us, we're your family." your getting into your 'pep' talk now - as Cisco named it. You were always the one in the team to give good speeches or pep talk when the situation was so dim or horrible. You made things turn around for the better and to keep everyone going. 

"Y'know, it is true." Caitlin mustered. 

" _And I wanna eat some food, it's not going to get wasted because of you guys_ " Killer Frost's voice peeps in and her demanding tone is making Caitlin second guess if this is a good thing after all. 

"ugh... do I have to babe?" Cisco whines at you. His head is slung back and his long hair falls behind him easily. 

"Yes! And you promised me a ride too. So you're not getting out of it." you scolded him.  

"Plus, I got all dressed up and nice for you..." you coo, giving him a flirty wink and then suddenly he gets excited when you kiss him on the lips.

"Yup! We're GOING!" oh, he knows your game now. However you have no intend on teasing Cisco tonight but eating the food - like Killer Frost wants. 

"Fine..." Harrison begrudgling says. You 'hmpf' of triumph and lead the way to the exit with the others trailing behind you. 

"I love how you easily win us over..." Cisco mumbles in your ear as you reach the main exit door. You only smirk and blow him a quick little kiss. Oh, he's so going to get you back tonight. 

 

 


	4. Saving You (Caitlin Snow/Killer Frost x friend!Reader)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> When Team Flash rush to the rescue to stop Caitlin's dad (or his ego side), Caitlin hopes that Killer Frost can come out in time - and reader helps in someway.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> reader is Caitlin's best friend and part of team flash (she's normal human) <3

"Guy's the plans not working!" Iris worriedly says into the coms. 

"Ya think?" Barry huffs back. It's beyond freezing cold in the room where Caitlin's father is. Turns out it wasn't him the entire, Icicle still remains his altar ego. 

"Why can't a see my breath?" you ask, you're next to Nora and Barry but your techno gun is sprawled out beside you. You try to reach it, but your arms don't want to move. 

Barry finally answers your question, but it's too scientific to even understand and you're pretty sure that Nora wants to explain it better and easier for you - but due to the state your both in it's impossible. 

"Dad stop!" Caitlin thumbles out words she'd never imagine she would say. You look up to Caitlin, she's crouching beside you, trying to warm you arm but it's not working. She can't loose her best friends, even if it meant stopping her father.

"Come on Caitlin," her father is pressuring her. Something he's picked up on recently. "Leave them all behind, be with me. You've finally found me, why would you let me go away?" his breath is sharp and cold, it's not sounding anything like father material. 

" _Caitlin, your body temperature is normal...? Caitlin..._ " she can hear Iris and Harrison talk in the coms. "What do I do?" Caitlin says in panic, she really has no idea because now it's up to her. She's normally in the sidelines - helping occasionally now that Killer Frost is gone. But she wants her back. She misses her friend. 

"I'm going to destroy you all!" her father speaks loudly, at this point Barry is trying to speak into the coms - but it's so cold that he can't get a word in. He's focusing on his breathing trying not to make it worse. He can see that your struggling, your body starts to shiver harshly and your face is half crystallised from the snow. 

Icicle can see Caitlin hesitating to strike at him. He blows back at her, sending her against the wall, her gun now lost in the center of the room. "You're all gonna die..." he spits, his voice is unnaturally scary. He eyes Caitlin looking at you - she's still noticing that you haven't moved at all. She only hopes that your breathing. Icicle smirks at the two of you. He knows Caitlin has a strong friendship with you and seeing you destroyed would destroy her for good so that he can survive. 

He throws his hands in the air and makes and sharp ice dagger straight towards you. You can't even see the object flying towards you, your vision is too foggy and your heart feels like it's about to shrink and then explode into a million pieces. 

"NO!" you hear Killer Frost scream, her powers blasting a strong windy snow storm at her father - who flips backwards into the wall. 

"You know why I'm strong? Because I have family. I have my best friend, and you will not hurt her." Killer Frost looks at you for a split second. Her glance is cut short when her father tries to lunge at her again. 

A full blown fight is taken place and finally, after what seems like hours for the others - she's finally defeated him and the machine stops working because of her ice shard in the screen. Killer Frost feels proud, to finally stand up again and fight, but as she forms back into Caitlin she's already over to her friends. Crouching down beside them as the room begins to heat up around them. 

" _Guys, is everything okay?_ " Iris says in the coms. You can finally hear her voice and your glad you've survived. 

"We're okay." Barry huffs out. He mentions to Nora to warm up to the others because he's more worried about you. He can feel how cold you are and the look of guilt over Caitlin's face says it all. He warms you up and finally you feel free and alive. 

"Oooh that was horrible." you croak out and Cisco agreeing with you. "I hope I don't have a cold." you chuckle out, earning a laugh from Caitlin.

"I got Killer Frost out." She mentions as you all begin to stand up and stretch out. 

"Really? What brought her back?" you question, you've missed the blond. Her sassy nature is unlike Caitlin and she knows how to make you crack a dirty joke once in a while. 

"You did." Caitlin replies, a smile on her face is bright and shiny. "Because my dad was going to strike at you, and I couldn't let my friends die." she explains, you feel your heart warm up. Caitlin has been your best friend since preschool and you've never been separated since! 

"Well I'm glad she came out." you smile and hug your friend. Barry seems relieved that everyone is alright.

"Let's hope that Killer Frost can talk to us again." Barry suggests, and you all hum in agreement. 

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first written work of The Flash, so please excuse me if it's a bit rubbish. Plus, i think this is my favourite season so far and I'm just loving the whole story plot with Nora <3 <3


End file.
